Rodzina Połanieckich/I/IV
Po powrocie do Warszawy pierwszy wieczór spędził Połaniecki w domu swego wspólnika Bigiela, z którym, jako z dawnym kolegą szkolnym, łączyła go i osobista zażyłość. Bigiel, z pochodzenia Czech, ale z rodziny osiadłej w kraju od kilku pokoleń, prowadzili już przed połączeniem się z Połanieckim niewielki Dom Bankowo Handlowy i zyskał sobie opinię kupca, niezbyt wprawdzie przedsiębiorczego, ale uczciwego i nadzwyczaj pewnego w stosunkach. Gdy Połaniecki jeszcze przed ostatecznym powrotem z zagranicy wszedł w spółkę, Dom rozszerzył znacznie swą działalność i stał się poważną firmą. Wspólnicy dopełniali się doskonale. Połaniecki, nierównie zdolniejszy i bardziej rzutki, miał więcej pomysłów i ogarniał łatwiej całość każdej sprawy; natomiast Bigiel pilnował lepiej wykonania. Gdy chodziło o to, by okazać energię lub przycisnąć kogoś do muru, tam Połaniecki był jedyny; natomiast gdy szło o rozmysł, o obejrzenie interesu z dziesięciu stron i o cierpliwość, tam zaczynała się rola Bigiela. Usposobieniem byli sobie wręcz przeciwni i może dlatego mieli dla się wzajemnie szczerą przyjaźń. Przewaga w stosunku była po stronie Połanieckiego. Bigiel wierzył w jego niepospolite zdolności, a kilka pomysłów, istotnie bardzo dla Domu szczęśliwych, jakie dał Połaniecki od czasu wejścia w spółkę, utwierdziły tę wiarę. Marzeniem obydwóch było dojść z czasem do takiego kapitału, by móc założyć fabrykę perkalów, którą kierowałby Połaniecki, administrował Bigiel. Ale, jakkolwiek obaj mogli się już liczyć do ludzi niemal zamożnych, była to odległa przyszłość. Mniej cierpliwy, a bardzo na wszystkie strony spokrewniony Połaniecki, próbował wprawdzie zaraz po przyjeździe do kraju poruszyć w tym celu miejscowe, tak zwane "swojskie" kapitały. Ale spotkała go ogólna nieufność. Zauważył przy tym rzecz dziwną. Oto jego nazwisko otwierało mu wszystkie drzwi, ale raczej szkodziło, niż pomagało mu w interesie. Zdawać się mogło, że tym ludziom, do których się zgłaszał, nie mieściło się w głowie, jakim sposobem jeden z nich, zatem człowiek z dobrego domu i z nazwiskiem kończącym się na s k i, może dobrze prowadzić jakikolwiek interes. Połanieckiego złościło to z początku tak, że roztropny Bigiel musiał gasić jego wybuchy za pomocą przedstawień, iż podobna nieufność jest istotnie opartą na latach smutnych doświadczeń. I znając dobrze historię rozmaitych przedsiębiorstw handlowo przemysłowych cytował mu cały szereg nazwisk, począwszy od pana podskarbiego Tyzenhauza, a skończywszy na rozmaitych bankach włościańskich i Tellusach, które, prócz nazwy, nie miały w sobie nic ziemskiego, czyli inaczej mówiąc pozbawione były wszelkich realnych podstaw. — "Czas jeszcze nie przyszedł — mówił Bigiel — ale czas przyjdzie, a raczej już nadchodzi. Do tej pory było tylko amatorstwo i dyletantyzm, teraz dopiero zjawiają się tu i ówdzie ludzie fachowi." Połaniecki, który mimo swego temperamentu miał zmysł spostrzegawczy dość rozwinięty, poczynił przy tym rozmaite dziwne odkrycia w tych sferach, do których jego stosunki otwierały mu przystęp. Oto spotykało go ogólne uznanie za to, że coś robił. Podnoszono to nawet z naciskiem, ale było w tym uznaniu jeszcze jakby pewne pobłażanie. Każdy dawał zanadto do poznania, że się na to zgadza, że uważa to za potrzebne, nikt zaś nie zachował się tak, jakby fakt, iż Połaniecki czymś się zajmuje, uważał za rzecz zupełnie zwykłą i naturalną. "Oni mnie wszyscy protegują!" — mówił Połaniecki — i to była prawda. Doszedł też do przekonania, że gdyby na przykład chciał sięgnąć po rękę którejś z panien z tak zwanego "towarzystwa" -to jego Dom Bankowo Handlowy i nazwa "aferzysty" byłyby mu, mimo owego uznania, raczej przeszkodą niż pomocą. Prędzej by mu oddano każdą z tych dziewczyn, gdyby zamiast zyskownego przedsiębierstwa miał jaki obdłużony majątek lub gdyby żyjąc jak wielki pan, zjadał po prostu procenta od kapitału albo nawet sam kapitał. Uczyniwszy całe tuziny tego rodzaju spostrzeżeń, Połaniecki zaczął zaniedbywać stosunki, a w końcu zaniechał ich zupełnie, poprzestając na domu Bigielów, pani Emilii Chwastowskiej i tych znajomościach męskich, jakie były konieczne przy jego życiu kawalerskim. Jadał u Francois z Bukackim, ze starym Waskowskim i z adwokatem Maszko, z którymi ustawicznie rozprawiał i spierał się o rozmaite kwestie; bywał często w teatrze i na wszelkiego rodzaju zabawach publicznych; zresztą prowadził życie dość odosobnione, i dlatego mimo wielkiej i wyrozumowanej ochoty, jak również mimo dostatecznego majątku, dotychczas się nie ożenił. Zajechawszy, po powrocie z Krzemienia, niemal wprost do Bigielów, wylał naprzód całą żółć na "wujaszka" Pławickiego, sądząc, że w gospodarzu znajdzie powolnego współczującego słuchacza; ale Bigiel mało się wzruszył opowiadaniem i rzekł: — Ja takie typy znam. Zresztą, prawdę powiedziawszy, skąd Pławicki weźmie pieniędzy, skoro ich nie ma? Z długami hipotecznymi trzeba mieć świętą cierpliwość. Majątek ziemski łatwo łyka pieniądze, ale oddaje je z największym wysileniem. — Słuchaj, Bigiel — odrzekł Połaniecki — od czasu jak tyjesz i sypiasz po obiedzie, z tobą trzeba mieć także świętą cierpliwość. — Bo tak szczerze — mówił niewzruszony Bigiel — czy ty koniecznie potrzebujesz tych pieniędzy? Czy nie masz do rozporządzenia sumy, jaką każdy z nas obowiązany jest wnieść? — Ciekawym, co tobie albo Pławickiemu do tego? Mam u niego, muszę odebrać, i skończyło się. Wejście pani Bigielowej z całym stadkiem dzieci położyło tamę kłótni. Była to młoda jeszcze kobieta, ciemnowłosa, niebieskooka, bardzo dobra i bardzo zajęta dziećmi, których było sześcioro i które Połaniecki nadzwyczaj lubił. Była też za to szczerą jego przyjaciółką, jak również pani Emilii Chwastowskiej. Obie te panie, znając i kochając Marynię Pławicką, postanowiły ożenić z nią Połanieckiego, obie namawiały go bardzo silnie, by osobiście jechał po pieniądze do Krzemienia; teraz więc pani Bigielowa płonęła ciekawością, jakie te odwiedziny uczyniły na nim wrażenie. Ale z powodu dzieci nie można się było dogadać. Najmłodszy z tych, które już chodziły na własnych nogach, Jaś, objąwszy rękoma łydkę Połanieckiego, począł za nią ciągnąć wołając: "Pan, pan!" — co w jego języku brzmiało: "Pam! pam!" — dwie dziewczynki, Ewka i Joasia, wgramoliły się bez ceremonii na kolana młodego człowieka, a Edzio i Józio wytoczyli przed nim sprawę. Dzieci czytały Zdobycie Meksyku i bawiły się w "zdobycie Meksyku", więc Edzio, podniósłszy brwi i przekręciwszy dłonie do góry, mówił z zapałem: — Dobrze! ja będę Kortezem, a Józio rycerzem na koniu, ale jak Ewka ani Joasia nie chcą być Montezumą, to jakże? Przecież tak nie można się bawić, prawda? Ktoś musi być Montezumą, bo inaczej, któż będzie Meksykanami dowodził? — A gdzie są Meksykanie? — spytał Połaniecki. — No — rzekł Józio — Meksykanami są przecie krzesła i Hiszpanami także. — To czekajcież, ja będę Montezumą — a teraz zdobywajcie Meksyk! Tu wszczął się rwetes nieopisany. Żywość Połanieckiego pozwalała mu zmieniać się chwilami w dziecko. Stawił on tak zacięty opór Kortezowi, że Kortez począł mu odmawiać prawa do takiego oporu, twierdząc, nie bez słuszności historycznej, że skoro Montezuma został pobity, to powinien się dać pobić. Na to Montezumą odpowiadał, że go to mało obchodzi, i walczył dalej. W ten sposób zabawa przedłużała się coraz bardziej. Lecz pani Bigielowa, nie mogąc doczekać końca, spytała wreszcie męża: — Jakże wizyta w Krzemieniu? — Zrobił to, co teraz robi — odpowiedział z flegmą Bigiel — poprzewracał wszystkie krzesła i wyjechał. — Mówił ci co? — O pannę nie miałem czasu go zapytać, ale z Pławickim rozstał się, jak nie można gorzej. Chce sprzedać swój dług na Krzemieniu, co oczywiście pociągnie za sobą zupełne zerwanie stosunków. — Szkoda — odrzekła pani Bigielowa. I przy herbacie, gdy dzieci spać poszły, poczęła wprost wypytywać Połanieckiego o Marynię. — Nie wiem — odpowiedział Połaniecki — może jest ładna, może nie! Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. — To nieprawda — odpowiedziała pani Bigielowa. — A więc nieprawda! A więc jest miła, ładna i co pani chce. Można się w niej zakochać, można się z nią ożenić, ale noga moja więcej u nich nie postanie. Wiem doskonale, dlaczego mnie tam panie wysyłały; tylko lepiej mnie było ostrzec, kim jest jej ojciec, bo ona musi być do niego z usposobienia podobna, a jeśli tak jest, to dziękuję uniżenie. — Niech się pan zastanowi, co pan mówi: jest ładna, jest miła, można się z nią ożenić" — a potem: "musi być do ojca podobna!" Przecie to się nie trzymał! — Być może, wszystko mi jedno! Nie mam szczęścia, i dość na tym! — A ja powiadam panu dwie rzeczy: po pierwsze, że pan powrócił pod silnym wrażeniem Maryni, a po drugie, że to jest jedna z najlepszych panien, jakie w życiu widziałam, i że szczęśliwy będzie, kto ją weźmie. — Czemuż jej dotąd nikt nie wziął? — Bo ona ma dwadzieścia jeden lat i niedawno w świat weszła. Niech pan zresztą nie myśli, żeby nie miała już starających się. — Niechże ją bierze kto inny. Ale Połaniecki powiedział to nieszczerze, myśl bowiem, że ją może wziąć kto inny, była mu niezmiernie przykra. Czuł też w duszy wdzięczność dla pani Bigielowej za jej pochwały dla Maryni. — Niech tam! — rzekł — ale pani jest dobrą przyjaciółką. — Nie tylko Maryni, ale i pańską, i pańską. Proszę tylko o szczerą, ale zupełnie szczerą odpowiedź: jest pan pod wrażeniem czy nie jest? — Ja? pod wrażeniem? Szczerze mam powiedzieć? — Ogromnie! — A widzi pan! — odrzekła pani Bigielowa, której twarz rozjaśniła się zadowoleniem. — Cóż widzę? Nic nie widzę! Podobała mi się ogromnie. — prawda! Pani nie ma pojęcia, jakie to sympatyczne i pociągające stworzenie. I dobre musi być! Ale cóż? Przecie ja drugi raz do Krzemienia nie mogę jechać. Wyjechałem taki zły, mówiłem nie tylko Pławickiemu, ale i jej takie przykre rzeczy, że to nie podobna. — Bardzo pan nabroił? — Raczej zanadto niż za mało. — To można listem ułagodzić. — Ja bym miał pisać do Pławickiego i przepraszać? Za nic w świecie! Przecie on mnie zresztą przeklął. — Jak to przeklął? — Jako patriarcha rodu. W swoim imieniu i wszystkich przodków. Mam taki do niego wstręt, że nie umiałbym dwóch słów nakreślić. To jest stary, patetyczny komediant. Ją prędzej bym przeprosił, ale na co się to zdało? Ona musi z ojcem trzymać. To i ja rozumiem. W najlepszym razie odpisze mi, że jej bardzo przyjemnie, i na tym stosunek się urwie. — Jak Emilka wróci z Reichenhallu, to pod pierwszym lepszym pozorem ściągniemy tu Marynię — i wtedy to już będzie pańska rzecz, by się te nieporozumienia zatarły. — Za późno, za późno! — powtórzył Połaniecki. — Dałem sobie słowo, że tę sumę sprzedam — i sprzedam. — To może właśnie będzie lepiej. — Nie, to będzie gorzej! — wtrącił pan Bigiel. — Ja go namawiam, by sumy nie sprzedawał. Mam przy tym nadzieję, że kupca na nią nie znajdzie. — A tymczasem Emilka ukończy kurację Litki. Tu pani Bigielowa zwróciła się do Połanieckiego: — Zobaczy pan, jak teraz inne panny będą się panu wydawały po Maryni. Ja nie jestem z nią tak blisko jak Emilka, ale postaram się znaleźć pierwszy lepszy pozór, żeby do niej napisać i dowiedzieć się, co też ona o panu myśli. Na tym skończyła się rozmowa. Połaniecki, wracając do domu, spostrzegł, że jednak ta Marynia zajęła już wcale niepoślednie miejsce w jego duszy. Prawdę mówiąc, nie mógł praw e o czym innym myśleć. Miał jednak współcześnie poczucie, że ten stosunek zaczął się w warunkach niepomyślnych i że lepiej byłoby wybić sobie z głowy tę dziewczynę, póki jest jeszcze czas po temu. Jako człowiek duchowo raczej tęgi niż słaby i nieprzywykły oddawać się marzeniom dlatego tylko, że są miłe, postanowił trzeźwo ocenić położenie i rozważyć je ze wszystkich stron. Panna posiadała wprawdzie wszystkie niemal te warunki, których wymagał od przyszłej swej żony, i nadto przypadła mu osobiście do serca. Ale posiadała przy tym i ojca, którego Połaniecki już nie znosił; a oprócz ojca. prawdziwe brzemię pod postacią Krzemienia z przyległościami. "Z tą uroczystą starą małpą nie zżyję się nigdy i nie mogę się zżyć — myślał Połaniecki — albowiem z nim dwojaki tylko stosunek jest możliwy: trzeba albo mu się poddać, do czego bezwarunkowo nie jestem zdolny, albo nim potrząsać co dzień tak, jak potrząsnąłem w Krzemieniu. W pierwszym razie, ja, człowiek niezależny, poszedłbym w nieznośną niewolę starego egoisty, w drugim — rola mojej żony byłaby trudna, przykra, i nasze pożycie mogłoby się popsuć." — Spodziewam się — mówił sobie dalej — że to jest trzeźwe i logiczne rozumowanie. Byłoby ono biednym tylko wówczas, gdybym ją już kochał. Sądzę jednak, że tak nie jest. Jestem nią zajęty, nie zakochany w miej. To są dwie rzeczy różne. Ergo: trzeba przestać o niej myśleć, i niech ją bierze kto inny! Na tę ostatnią myśl znów zapiekło go żywe uczucie przykrości, ale pomyślał: "Jestem nią tak zajęty, iż to jest rzecz naturalna. Ostatecznie, zgryzłem niejedną przykrość w życiu, zgryzę i tę. Przypuszczam także, że będzie się ona z każdym dniem zmniejszała." Ale wkrótce spostrzegł, że prócz tej przykrości zostaje w nim jeszcze uczucie żalu z powodu zniknięcia tych widoków, które otwierały się przed nim. Zdawało mu się teraz, że podniesiono przed nim jakąś zasłonę przyszłości i pokazano, co by być mogło, a potem spuszczono ją nagle, i życie jego wracało na dawną drogę, nie prowadzącą ostatecznie do niczego, a raczej prowadzącą do pustkowia. Połaniecki czuł, bądź co bądź, że stary filozof Waskowski ma słuszność i że robienie pieniędzy może być tylko środkiem. Poza tym zagadka życiowa winna być inaczej rozwiązana. Musi być jakiś cel, jakieś zadanie poważne, które, spełnione w sposób cny i prosty, prowadzą do uspokojenia duchowego. To uspokojenie jest duszą życia — i bez niego nie ma ono, krótko mówiąc, sensu. Połaniecki był pod pewnym względem dzieckiem wieku, to jest nosił i on w sobie część tego wielkiego niepokoju, który w obecnej schyłkowej epoce jest zmorą ludzką. I w nim wykruszyły się te podstawy, na których dotąd wspierało się życie. I on zwątpił, czy potykający się o wszystkie przydrożne kamienie racjonalizm zdoła zastąpić wiarę, a wiary dotychczas nie odzyskał. Od współczesnych "dekadentów" różnił się jednak tym, że się nie rozlubował w sobie, w swoich nerwach, w swoich zwątpieniach, w swoim duchowym dramacie i że nie dał sobie dyspensy na niedołęstwo i próżniactwo. Miał, owszem, mniej więcej uświadomione poczucie, że życie, jakie ono jest, tajemnicze czy nie tajemnicze, musi być wypełnione szeregiem prac i czynów. Sądził, że jeśli jest niepodobieństwem odpowiedzieć sobie na rozmaite "dlaczego?", to jednak należy coś robić — sam czyn bowiem może być do pewnego stopnia odpowiedzią. Może być wprawdzie niedorzeczną, ale przynajmniej człowiek, który tak odpowiada, zrzuca z siebie odpowiedzialność. Więc cóż pozostaje? Założenie rodziny i praca społeczna. Jedno i drugie musi być jednak do pewnego stopnia prawem natury ludzkiej i jej przeznaczeniem, gdyż inaczej ludzie nie żeniliby się i nie wiązali w społeczeństwa. Tego rodzaju filozofia, popierająca rozumowo męskie instynkta Połanieckiego, wskazywała mu małżeństwo jako jeden z głównych celów życia. Jego wola była od dawna napięta i zwrócona ku temu celowi. Przez chwilę panna Marynia wydała mu się być ową przystanią, "do której okręt w noc pochmurną zmierza". Teraz więc, gdy sobie wyrozumował, że światła tej przystani nie dla niego były zapalone, że trzeba płynąć dalej, zacząć na nowo żeglugę po nieznanych morzach, ogarnęło go uczucie i zmęczenia, i żalu. Ale własne rozumowania wydały mu się logiczne i wrócił do domu z ustalonym prawie zupełnie przekonaniem, że "jeszcze nie ta" i "jeszcze nie tym razem". Nazajutrz, poszedłszy na obiad, znalazł w restauracji Waskowskiego i Bukackiego. Po chwili nadszedł też i Maszko ze swoją twarzą aroganta, długimi faworytami, monoklem w oku, wypiekami na twarzy i białą kamizelką. Po powitaniu wszyscy zaczęli wypytywać się Połanieckiego o wyprawę do Pławickiego, w części bowiem wiedzieli, dlaczego panie nastawały na jego osobisty wyjazd, a prócz tego znali pannę Pławicką od pani Emilii Chwastowskiej. Po wysłuchaniu opowiadania przezroczysty jak sewrska porcelana Bukacki rzekł z właściwą sobie flegmą: — Więc wojna? To jest panna, która działa na nerwy, i teraz pora byłaby o nią uderzyć. Kobieta na kamienistej drodze łatwiej przyjmuje ofiarowane sobie ramię niż na równym gościńcu. — To jej podaj — rzekł z pewną niecierpliwością Połaniecki. — Widzisz, mój kochany, są trzy przeszkody. Naprzód, jeszcze bardziej działa mi na nerwy pani Emilia; po wtóre, miewani co rano ból w szyi i tylnej części głowy, co zapowiada chorobę mózgową; a po trzecie, jestem goły. — Ty goły? — Przynajmniej teraz,: kupiłem kilkanaście Falków, wszystko avant la lettre, i wypłukałem się na jaki miesiąc — a jeśli dostanę z Włoch jednego Masaccia, o którego się układam w tej chwili, to się zrujnuję na jaki rok. Waskowski, który z rysów, a raczej z wypieków na twarzy, podobny był nieco do Maszki, lubo daleko starszy i lubo twarz miał pełną słodyczy, utkwił swoje niebieskie oczy w Bukackiego i rzekł: — I to choroba wieku. Kolekcjonerstwo i kolekcjonerstwo na wszystkie strony! — Oho! będzie rozprawa — zauważył Maszko. — Nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty — odpowiedział Połaniecki. A Bukacki podniósł rękawicę. — Co pan masz przeciw kolekcjonerstwu? — Nic — odpowiedział Waskowski. — To jest taki staruszkowaty, godny naszych czasów, sposób kochania sztuki. Czy nie myślicie, że jest w tym coś zgrzybiałego? Podług mnie to jest bardzo charakterystyczne. Niegdyś nosiło się w sobie zapał dla wielkiej sztuki, kochało się ją tam, gdzie była: w muzeach, w kościołach; dziś sprowadza się ją sobie do prywatnego gabinetu. Dawniej kończyło się na kolekcjonowaniu, dziś się od niego zaczyna — i zaczyna się od dziwactw. Nie mówię do Bukackiego, ale dziś najmłodszy chłopak, byle miał trochę pieniędzy, poczyna kolekcjonować — i co? nieraz nie przedmioty sztuki, ale jej dziwactwa albo przynajmniej drobiazgi. Widzicie, moi drodzy, mnie się zdawało zawsze, że miłość i amatorstwo to są dwie rzeczy różne, i przypuszczam na przykład, że wielki amator kobiet nie jest człowiekiem zdolnym do podniosłego uczucia. — To być może. W tym coś jest! — rzekł Połaniecki. — Co mnie to może obchodzić — rzekł Maszko rozczesując palcami swoje angielskie bokobrody — w tym tkwi przede wszystkim zrzędzenie starego pedagoga na nowsze czasy. — Pedagoga? — powtórzył Waskowski. — Naprzód, od czasu, jak mi spadł niespodzianie kawał chleba, wyrzekłem się rzezi niewiniątek i roli Heroda; po wtóre, mylisz się pan, że ja zrzędzę. Ja niema1 z radością widzę i notuję coraz nowe dowody, że jesteśmy przy końcu epoki i że wkrótce przyjdzie nowa. — Jesteśmy na pełnym morzu i nieprędko zawiniemy do brzegu — mruknął Maszko. — Daj spokój — odpowiedział Połaniecki. Lecz niezrażony Waskowski ciągnął dalej: — Amatorstwo prowadza do wyrafinowania, a w wyrafinowaniu giną wielkie ideały i ustępują Chęci używania. Wszystko to nic innego jak pogaństwo. Nikt sobie nie zdaje sprawy, do jakiegośmy stopnia spoganieli, ale jest co? Jest duch aryjski, który nie kostnieje, nie zastyga nigdy, duch mający w sobie tchnienie boże, więc moc twórczą — i temu duchowi już ciasno w pogańskich więzach, i reakcja już się poczyna, i nastąpi odrodzenie się tak na tym polu, jak ł na innych w Chrystusie... To niewątpliwa rzecz. I Waskowski, który miał oczy jak dziecko, to jest odbijające tylko zewnętrznie przedmioty, a utkwione wiecznie jakby w nieskończoność, utkwił je teraz w oknach, przez które widać było szare chmury, między którymi przedzierały się gdzieniegdzie promienie słońca. Bukacki zaś rzekł: — Szkoda, że mnie głowa pobolewa, bo to będzie ciekawa epoka. Lecz Maszko, który Waskowskiego nazywał "piłą" i nudził się jego rozprawami wszczynanymi rzeczywiście z lada powodu albo i bez powodu, wydobył z bocznej kieszeni surduta cygaro, przygryzł koniec i zwróciwszy się do Połanieckiego. rzekł: — Słuchaj, Stasiu, czybyś ty rzeczywiście sprzedał tę sumę, którą masz na Krzemieniu? — Stanowczo. Dlaczego pytasz? — Bo ja bym może r e f l e k t o w a ł. — Ty? — Tak. Wiesz, że często r e f l e k t u j ę tego rodzaju interesa. Możemy o tym pogadać. Dziś na pewno nic ci nie mogę powiedzieć, ale jutro każę sobie przysłać wykaz hipoteczny Krzemienia i powiem ci, czy rzecz jest możliwa. Może po obiedzie przyjdziesz do mnie na kawę i może coś ułożymy. — Dobrze. Jeśli co ma być, wolałbym, żeby było prędko, bo jak się tylko załatwię z Bigielem, chciałbym wyjechać. — Dokąd się wybierasz? — spytał Bukacki. — Nie wiem. W mieście zanadto już gorąco. Gdzieś do drzew i wody. — Także stary przesąd — rzekł Bukacki — w mieście zawsze po jednej stronie ulicy jest cień, czego nie ma na wsi. Chodzę sobie cienistą stroną, i jest mi dobrze; dlatego nigdy w lato z miasta nie wyjeżdżam. — A profesor nie wybierasz się gdzie? — spytał Waskowskiego Połaniecki. — Owszem. Pani Emilia namawia mnie do Reichenhall. Może się i wybiorę. — A to jedźmy razem. Mnie wszystko jedno, dokąd pojadę. Lubię Salzburg, a przy tym miło mi będzie zobaczyć panią Emilię i Litkę. Bukacki wyciągnął swą przezroczystą rękę, wziął wykałaczkę z kieliszka i wykałając zęby począł mówić swym zimnym i obojętnym głosem: — Wre we mnie tak wściekła burza zazdrości, że i ja gotów jestem jechać z wami. Połaniecki, strzeż się, żebym, nie wybuchnął jak dynamit. Było coś tak zabawnie przeciwnego między słowami a tonem Bukackiego, że Połaniecki począł sięśmiać, po chwili zaś odpowiedział: — Do głowy mi nie przyszło, że można się zakochać w pani Emilii. Dziękuję ci za ideę! — Biada wam obojgu! — odrzekł Bukacki wykałając dalej zęby. Rodzina Połanieckich 04